


(Don't Fear) The Reaper

by daydreamsonacloudyday



Series: Vira Volkova (V) [5]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon Fix-It, Smut, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsonacloudyday/pseuds/daydreamsonacloudyday
Summary: V (Vira)does whatever it takes to get Johnny back.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & Female V, Johnny Silverhand & V, Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Series: Vira Volkova (V) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097468
Comments: 24
Kudos: 82





	1. Never Stop Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> • This is my fix-it fic because screw the depressing canon endings of the game! We will only have happy endings here!
> 
> More info about Vira can be found on her website: [[ → ]](https://sites.google.com/view/viravolkova-v/home)
> 
> Title song: "(Don’t Fear) The Reaper" by Blue Öyster Cult [ [listen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dy4HA3vUv2c) | [lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/blueoystercult/dontfearthereaper.html) ]  
> (I know this is the name of the secret ending mission, BUT, I had to name this fic as a whole after this song, because the [artist literally said it’s "a story about a love affair that transcends death,"](https://performingsongwriter.com/blue-oyster-cult-dont-fear-the-reaper/) and that’s literally what this whole fic is about, so I couldn’t resist. THE MORE YOU KNOW!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [V (Vira)](https://sites.google.com/view/viravolkova-v/home) suffers the effects of losing Johnny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • This starts after Vira’s been back from Mikoshi for like a week or so, and let’s just say she’s not doing so well… (this starts out depressing AF, but I promise it will get better with later chapters!)
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

V woke up, squinting at the lights blaring into her eyes. Her head was pounding, making it difficult to focus on her surroundings, but the room came into focus bit by bit. She pieced together that she was sprawled out on a couch, a leather one by the feel of it, and that someone was sitting at a desk across the room. They were speaking, on their holo probably, and she recognized the woman’s voice as the cloudiness started to leave her mind.

 _Rogue_.

Sitting up, V blinked rapidly and rubbed at her eyes, refocusing them on the Queen of the Afterlife. Rogue ended her call, and turned her attention to V, her critical gaze taking her in.

V felt a wave of nausea pass over her, and Rogue must have seen it in her face, because the fixer gestured to the small trash bin next to the couch. She grabbed the bin and hurled into it, _god knows what_ coming out of her after her bender the night before.

"If I didn’t know any better, I woulda thought Johnny was steering the ship last night," Rogue said, and V felt her chest tighten at the woman’s words.

Lifting her head from where it hung over the garbage can she cradled in her arms, she shot Rogue a nasty glare—V didn’t fucking care who Rogue was, she _knew_ last night was all V, and she knew _why_.

"Get your shit together, V," Rogue added, her brows furrowed.

"Fuck off," V snapped, the words out of her mouth before she could stop them. She put the garbage bin down and stood up, steadying herself with a hand on the couch. "I’m enjoying everything the Afterlife has to offer now that I’m one of the big names 'round here." She turned, looking for the door to Rogue’s office. "I’ve only got a few months left to enjoy bein' in the big-leagues, anyway."

"He wouldn’t want you to spend them like this," Rogue called out as V went to leave, and that twisting pain in her chest just coiled tighter around her heart, and it became hard to breathe.

V gave Rogue one last look before leaving, not bothering to hide the pain in her eyes as she uttered her response. "He’s not here."

\- - - - -

She went home, to her apartment that she couldn’t fucking stand to be in anymore, not when it was so empty and quiet.

Nibbles was a sweet cat and all, but he wasn’t the best company. Not when she was missing Johnny’s ramblings, his stupid fucking comments, the way he’d play guitar for her when she couldn’t sleep… fuck, she would give _anything_ for him to pop up and call her a cunt, a bitch, _anything_ —she just wanted to hear his voice again.

But he was gone.

That was why she’d spent every night the past week at the Afterlife, drowning out her feelings with alcohol and whatever drugs she could get her hands on. Each night was worse than the last, maybe even worse than the night Johnny had used her body to "talk to Rogue."

It wasn’t new, though—she used to pull this shit back in the day, before Johnny, before she even knew Jackie. She hit rock bottom, and ended up leaving Night City for a fresh start in Atlanta. Obviously that didn’t work out, she came back, shit happened, and here she was, quickly approaching rock bottom again, if she wasn’t already there.

Sighing, V stared down at Johnny’s Malorian. It would be so easy to just press the barrel of the pistol against her head, to pull the trigger and just end it all, rid herself of all the pain and guilt and _loneliness_ she’d felt since she got back from MIkoshi just over a week ago.

Yeah, she was at rock fucking bottom alright, with the amount of times blowing her brains out had crossed her mind… but she hadn’t pulled the trigger just yet. She couldn’t do it—she _wouldn’t_ do it—instead going on her nightly benders to make the pain stop, because anytime she’d grab Johnny’s Malorian to do the deed, his last fucking words to her would echo in her mind.

_Goodbye, V. And never stop fightin’._

If only it wasn’t so fucking _hard_ to keep fighting without him.


	2. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [V (Vira)](https://sites.google.com/view/viravolkova-v/home) gets an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • I couldn’t resist the allure of throwing Mr. Blue Eyes in this (I love all the conspiracies around him!), so he makes an appearance, with a slight change to what he has to offer Vira.
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Arizona?"

"Yes, Arizona," Panam answered over the holo. "Our contacts there have pulled some of our folks out of deep, deep cesspits. They’ll help, you’ll see."

V sighed, considering Panam’s offer. It had been a month since Mikoshi, and V was still surviving, still fighting. Johnny’s last words had become somewhat of a mantra to her—the only thing really keeping her going at that point. She wasn’t going to waste the chance he’d given her by sacrificing himself, so she’d tried to pick up the pieces of her fucked up life and find a way to survive the biochip still eating away at her brain.

With her new notoriety, she had access to the best jobs in the Afterlife, with the most exclusive clients—clients she’d started asking for information from rather than eddies. Unfortunately, none of them knew anything about the Relic.

Maybe it was time to look outside of Night City for the answer to her problem… all the city had ever done was was fuck her over, anyway.

"Fuck it, fine, I’m in," V answered. "When do we leave?"

"Next week."

\- - - - -

V stared at Rogue, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I told you I was leavin’ the city," she said, furrowing her brows at the older woman. "Why’d you go and set me up with a job?"

"I told you, this guy’s different," Rogue answered. "Gotta feelin’ his information will be worth it for what he wants you to do."

"Which is?"

The Queen of the Afterlife just smiled at her, gesturing to one of the booths. "Find out for yourself. He’s lying in wait."

Looking over to where she motioned, V saw a man standing in a fancy suit—most likely some sort of corpo—waiting and watching her. She sighed and approached him, noting the blue glow of his eyes taking her in as she got closer.

 _Hmm… a proxy of some sort?_ she thought to herself, resisting the urge to frown. She still didn’t trust people that wanted to meet through proxies.

"V," he greeted. "I’ve long awaited this moment. To look the latest Afterlife legend in the eye—I must say, I’m moved."

She forced a smile. "Happy not to disappoint. And you are?"

"Call me Mr. B," he replied, holding his arm out to the booth. "Ladies first."

Sliding into the seat, V rolled her eyes behind the man’s back and settled into the booth, and he slid in after her.

"So, let’s talk biz," she said. "Rogue says you have info I might find worthwhile if I pull off whatever job you have for me."

"Well, V… Mikoshi was quite the punch, you TKO’d Arasaka, in fact," Mr. B started, and V swallowed hard.

She hated when people brought up Mikoshi—the only reason she made it down there in the first place because she’d had Johnny fighting in her body with her. The only reason Arasaka was so fucked by it all was because Alt had her way with their systems and then fucked off beyond the Blackwall… and took Johnny with her.

She’d only gone there to save her own skin, and while she’d done that, for the time being at least, it had cost her too much.

"Brought you eddies, influence around town. But not just that," he continued. "It meant positive paralysis of Arasaka systems. A few additional hatches opened up, my people rushed in, grabbed what they could."

V’s heart skipped a beat. "You have intel from Arasaka?"

He smiled, knowing he had her hooked, and she didn’t even care that some name-less guy had her hook, line, and sinker. She just wanted to know what he knew.

"I do," he said. "I’ve confirmed intel leaking out of Arasaka that the Crystal Palace will be testing a new security system. They will be shutting it down briefly in a few days. I believe you’ll know how to use that moment to obtain the casino’s client data."

Stealing data from the Crystal Palace… fucking insane is what it was, but she would do it, if the information was worth it.

"And my payment?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at the man.

"Information on Johnny Silverhand," he said, staring her straight in the eyes.

V let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding and tried to keep a straight face. How the fuck did this guy know anything about Johnny? How did he know she’d be interested?

"I hear you’re a huge fan," Mr. B added, and she huffed.

_He had no idea._

"Silverhand’s been dead for years. What info could you have that’s worth anything to me?"

"As I said, my people got into their systems," he said. "I have records of what they did with his body. Where it is now."

"What do you mean?" V asked, barely managing to keep her voice steady.

"It’s on ice in a secure location," he clarified. "I have that location."

She stared at Mr. B, her mouth hung open as she struggled to breathe, her mind racing with thoughts.

That fucker Grayson had said that Smasher had dumped Johnny’s body in the oil fields outside the city. They had even driven out there for fuck’s sake, looking for it, but hadn’t found anything.

But why would they? The whole time, he’d been lying, or misinformed, because _fucking Arasaka_ had Johnny’s body.

 _Of course_ they did.

An idea sparked in V’s mind—a fucking crazy one, but one that might just let her get Johnny back… and not _just_ his body…

"I’ll do it," V blurted out. "I’ll get you your data from the Crystal Palace."

Mr. B sat back in the booth, nodding his head. "Nobody’s ever pulled off a stunt like this. Where I’m from, they’d say it’s straight impossible. They’d say you’re taking too big a risk. Poetically speaking, flying towards the sun to burn up."

Well, she would fucking burn if it gave her a _chance_ to get Johnny back.

"They’re wrong, all of 'em," she said, pursing her lips together.

"Self-confidence worthy of a legend. Or of someone risking it all," he said, eyeing her. He hummed, narrowing his gaze. "But I sense you know what it’s like to lose everything. To fight for one last breath. I see it in you."

V ignored the way her hair on the back of her neck stood up. This guy seemed to know shit he wasn’t supposed to know, and in any other situation she’d walk away before it fucked her over… but now, with him dangling Johnny’s body in front of her? She couldn’t back out.

"I’ll get you your data," V said, standing. "Just don’t forget your side of the bargain."

"Oh, I never forget a promise. Good luck."

Nodding, she left the booth and started running over plans for the heist in her head. There was a lot to figure out in a short period of time, but she’d make it work—she had to.

As she left the Afterlife, there was a lightness in her step and a fluttering of excitement in her stomach that she hadn’t felt since before Mikoshi.

She had _hope_ again.


	3. Helping Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [V (Vira)](https://sites.google.com/view/viravolkova-v/home) gets help from the Aldecaldos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Some background info: Vira does the secret (Don’t Fear) The Reaper ending, but I (of course) have [some headcanons](https://daydreamsonacloudyday.tumblr.com/post/641768382854840320/i-just-played-through-nocturne-op55n1-dont) about it. She and Johnny storm Arasaka Tower _together_. It’s pretty much the final thing they’re doing to save their lives, and they do it as one, with _both_ of them in control of her body—because they’re so entangled in each other, Johnny can partially take over without any of Misty’s pills and Vira is still there, too. So she hacks the shit out of people and he mows them down with his Malorian and that’s how they make it down to Mikoshi in (mostly) one piece.   
> • This sort of follows the Panam/Aldecaldos ending, but obviously it’s post-game and a little different, but this is how I’ve worked it in with Vira’s canon  
> • Also, Panam gives Vira an Aldecaldos patch instead of a full fledged jacket, because she knows Vira isn’t about to stop wearing her Samurai jacket… so she gets a patch she can stick on there to still represent the Aldecaldos.
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Three days later, V had been to space and back—one of the wildest heists she’d been on, and that was saying something, since she’d participated in the shitshow at Konpeki Plaza.

She exchanged the client info from the Crystal Palace with the mysterious Mr. B, and in return, he handed over the precise location of Johnny’s body—it was in Arasaka Tower, a few levels below the access point to Mikoshi.

_His body had been right beneath them the whole time._

If she and Johnny had known, they never would have had to say goodbye in Mikoshi. They could have walked out of that tower _together_ , the same way they walked into it. She wouldn’t have been _alone_ the past month, and she wouldn’t have to find a way into that fucking tower _again._

The front door wasn’t an option this time around, so she pulled out her holo and dialed Panam, pacing outside the Afterlife as she waited for the Nomad to pick up.

"V," she greeted. "Everything is set and confirmed. We—"

"I can’t leave yet," V interrupted.

"Why not? What’s happened?"

"There’s something I need to do first, and I’m gonna need your help to do it."

"All right."

"Need a way into 'Saka Tower."

"Sorry, what?" Panam asked, eyes wide.

"I need to… get something back from those fucks."

"Get something back? From Arasaka?"

Sighing, V got into her Quadra Turbo and started the car, the engine revving to life. "Better if I explain in person. I’m drivin’ out to you now."

"Okay… see you soon, V."

\- - - - -

Panam stared at V, her arms crossed over her chest as V explained her crazy-as-fuck plan.

"They have his body on ice?" Panam asked, her brows furrowed.

"Yes, and if I can get it back and contact Alt in cyberspace, maybe she can stick him back into it."

"Is that even possible?"

"Fuck if I know, but I have to _try_. I fucking left him, Pan," V said, almost desperately. Swallowing hard past the knot forming in her throat, she ran her hand through her hair and shook her head. "I left him… I have to try, I can’t leave him out there…"

"Okay," Panam said with a firm nod. "I’ll convince Saul, and we’ll start coming up with a plan."

"Thanks," V breathed. "If it helps, there’s a shit-ton of fancy tech under that tower—prototype labs and shit. I’ve seen it with my own eyes." She shrugged. "Could go for a bunch of eddies in Arizona."

Panam smiled. "It helps. For now, find Dakota. She can help get you connected to the net."

With a nod, V left to find Dakota, and Panam to find Saul. By the time V explained exactly what she’d need from Dakota, Panam and Saul had worked out the beginnings of a plan to get into Arasaka Tower… they were going to dig their way in.

Night Corp was building a new maglev line in the area, and all they needed to do was get to the SERC digging all the tunnels, and dig themselves a new one right into the substratum levels of Arasaka Tower. Of course, they had to get past the Militech goons guarding the construction site, and whatever Arasaka security they came across once they were inside the tower.

It was as good as a plan as they were going to get, given all the factors involved.

"You guys sure you’re up for this?" V asked. "'Saka’s not what it was before, but Militech’s no joke. It’ll be dangerous." That was one reason why she and Johnny had gone in alone the first time around…

"You came to us for help, we decided we’d provide it," Saul stated, and V felt herself relax at his words. "Our minds are made up—no more discussion needed.

"Okay, thanks." V said with a nod.

"It’s settled," Panam added. "We had best get to work."

\- - - - -

V ran her fingers over the Aldecaldos patch Panam had gifted her when she joined the family, tracing over the intricate details of the embroidered fabric.

"Could’ve given me a heads up about this," V said, gesturing to the patch before she securely tucked it into her pocket.

"And ruined all the fun? Are you kidding?" Panam replied, nudging V with her shoulder. "Seriously though, V,you earned it. And the Aldecaldos’ devotion."

Huffing, she looked out over the camp from where they sat on the cliffside. She’d come to the Aldecaldos for help, and had gotten not only that, but a family as well. It had to be some sort of dumb fucking luck or something.

"I, uh, I really appreciate this, Panam," she said quietly. "Puttin’ off leavin’ for Arizona… stormin’ fuckin’ 'Saka Tower for me… for Johnny."

"It’s mostly for you," Panam quipped, her voice light. "And that tech we’re gonna find."

V snorted. "Right."

"But don’t worry. We’ll get your rockerboy back, too."

Her lips quirked into a small smile. "My rockerboy?" V asked. "Doubt Johnny would like being called that."

Panam raised an eyebrow at her. "You so sure about that?"

Furrowing her brow, V sat up straighter, ignoring the way her stomach flipped at the other woman’s words. "What’s _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I know you two were close, is all."

"Yeah, we were." V’s gaze drifted up to the sky, taking in the sight of the stars. Maybe by this time tomorrow night she could be stargazing with Johnny again, just like they used to anytime they were out in the Badlands. "I really hope this fuckin’ works, Pan," she said, letting out a deep breath. "I miss him… so fuckin’ much."

"I know, V," she replied, wrapping her arm around V’s shoulders. "I know."

They stayed out on the cliff for a while longer, content to sit in silence, and it was… nice. V felt less alone with Panam than she did in the past few weeks since Mikoshi, and she was able to focus on what they needed to do to get into Arasaka Tower.

The drone sent out to the construction site got back and once they reviewed the footage, finalizing the plan, it was go-time. They hit the site hard and fast, and took out the MIlitech guards with the Basilisk, blowing the corpos to high-heaven. With the communications cut to prevent backup from coming, V, Panam, Saul, and Mitch went into the tunnels towards the tower, everyone else staying behind to keep the site secure until they came back. The SERC overheated halfway to the tower, but they got it drilling again, and soon enough they busted through the walls of Arasaka Tower.

V could feel her heart beating quickly, pushing adrenaline through her veins as they snuck through the service level they found themselves in. Climbing up a maintenance shaft got them to a control room, and they were able to pinpoint exactly where they were… just a few floors away from where Arasaka was holding Johnny’s body.

Once she knew where she had to go, V took off, barely processing the protests from her companions. She would have felt bad for anyone who got in her way—if they weren’t 'Saka scum—with the way she took them down, one by one, a shot to the head with Johnny’s Malorian, or a well-timed quickhack that had them crumpling to the ground as she passed. Panam, Saul, and Mitch barely kept up with her, but it was good they were there—even with her mad determination to get to her destination she wouldn’t have been able to do it alone.

They cleared a final wave of guards, V having lost count of how many they’d taken out at that point, and then they were there, finally at Arasaka’s cryochamber. V walked into the room and her stomach dropped at what she saw—there had to be _hundreds_ of cryopods in that room. Were they all filled with victims of Soulkiller, like Johnny? Were they filled with people used for some other cruel experiment or sinister purpose?

"V, which one is it?" Panam asked, jerking her out of her thoughts.

"One-twenty-two," V muttered, and Panam nodded, directing Saul and Mitch to start looking for the pod. She and V started searching as well, and when she heard Mitch call out that he’d found it, her heart skipped a few beats in her chest.

Running over to where the veteran was, she saw the cryopod, the number "122" clearly printed onto the front of it. Before she even knew what she was doing, she was slamming the button to open it, and it slowly slid out of the wall, the top sliding off with a low _hiss_. Vapor floated out from the edges of the pod, and she swatted the cloud of gas away so she could see inside.

 _Fuck_ , it was Johnny.

A strangled sound escaped her throat at the sight of him, and she grabbed onto the side of the cryopod to steady herself before she fell over.

 _Fucking Arasaka_ , they’d used Soulkiller on him and just tossed his body in there, the same injuries and wounds she knew from his memories present in the same spots she remembered—no, _felt_ —him get them in the first place. He was still wearing that damned Samurai bulletproof vest, those fucking leather pants, the dogtags, the rings on his fingers… the only thing missing was his stupid aviators.

His face was bare, eyes closed, and he almost looked like he was sleeping. V reached out, brushed her fingers against his cheek and shivered at the feeling. It was partly because he was fucking freezing, but also because it was _him_ , his real fucking skin, not whatever their shared brain had let them feel when he was in her head.

"V, we need to go," came Panam’s voice, her hand softly resting on V’s shoulder. She nodded, resisting the urge to just fucking grab Johnny’s body and hold him to her chest, and pressed the button to close the cryopod again. Carefully, Mitch and Saul lifted the pod and started carrying it out of that fucking place.

Arasaka would never get their filthy corpo hands on Johnny again.


	4. I Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [V (Vira)](https://sites.google.com/view/viravolkova-v/home) ventures into cyberspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • So since this is after the actual game ending and Arasaka is weakened by Vira & Johnny’s initial attack on Arasaka Tower (and Adam Smasher is dead already), everyone—Saul, Teddy, & Bob included—make it back alive.  
> • Vira intends on using the same BBS address Alt originally gives her when she first meets her during _Transmission_ during the Voodoo Boys questline to contact her again. Unlike the secret ending in the game, she and Johnny already used this BBS address to talk to Alt before going into Arasaka Tower together, so Vira’s hoping it’ll work again.   
> • As per the whole thing in Mikoshi, Vira’s now technically an engram back in her own body.
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"V, you need to see our ripper."

She shook her head, biting back another coughing fit. The fucking biochip was acting up again—damn thing started on their way out of Arasaka Tower, and by the time they’d all made it back to the Aldecaldos camp, V could barely stand up straight and had hacked up a shit-ton of blood.

"Gotta get onto the net," she said, wiping her face with the back of her hand when she tasted the bitter tang of blood on her lips. "Pod’s power supply won’t last much longer, it’s now or never."

"Fuck, V," Panam cursed, looping her arm around her shoulders, half dragging her towards Dakota’s tent. "If you can’t find this Alt… what are you going to do?"

"Haven’t thought that far ahead yet."

Panam snorted. "Oh, wonderful."

"Really bankin’ on this workin’," V said, clearing her throat. "It has to."

They stumbled into Dakota’s tent, and the Nomad fixer was waiting for them, all her tech set up and ready to go just as V had requested the day before… including the pair of ice-filled tubs, one for her and one for Johnny’s body.

"Sisters," Dakota greeted, and V nodded as Panam helped her sit down beside one of the tubs. Carol came through the flaps of the tent next, followed by Mitch and Saul, the two men carrying the stolen cryopod inside. They put it down, opened it up, and hauled out Johnny’s body, gently placing him into the tub of ice next to V. She ignored the lump in her throat at the way his body was limp and motionless, and forced herself up, pulling her jacket off.

Handing it off to Panam, she climbed into her own tub and shivered at the drastic change in temperature, her gut clenching as she settled down into the ice.

"Fuck," she breathed, teeth starting to rattle as Carol jacked her in to Dakota’s tech. Johnny didn’t have a port in the back of his head so Dakota and Mitch were sticking some sort of mechanical contraption—like a BD wreath but bulkier—on his head. V had to look away, the sight reminding her too much of the thing Arasaka had forced on him when they’d subjected him to Soulkiller.

"You good to go?" Carol asked, and V nodded, gripping the edges of the tub tightly.

"I dunno how long this is gonna take," she said, glancing around the tent at everyone. "Whatever happens, stay cool, all right?"

Carol raised an eyebrow at her. "Even if you look like you’re about to flatline?"

" _Especially_ if I look like I’m about to flatline."

"V—" Panam started, but she cut her off.

"I’ll be fine." V sank further into the tub of ice and closed her eyes, nodding her head. "Let’s go, link us up to the net."

She heard the soft clicks of a keyboard, and felt herself start to get pulled under, into that uncomfortable in-between place that she hated, one foot in the net, the other in realspace.

"Follow the vectors, sister," Dakota’s voice echoed, sounding so far away, and then she was in, pulled into the digital world of cyberspace.

\- - - - -

V hated the pixelated way she interpreted cyberspace—the way it mirrored realspace but wasn’t realspace was just… jarring.

The little corner of the net she was in appeared a little different than it did the last time she’d connected to the BBS address Alt had first given her, and the AI had briefly explained her perception of cyberspace was changing each time she plugged in or something like that… for a self proclaimed "amateur netrunner," V didn’t particularly care about cyberspace, she just liked to hack shit and move on, not hang around the net like the _real_ netrunners.

What had V worried now, though, besides her general apprehension about the net, was that she was alone, no Alt in sight. When she and Johnny had contacted the AI like before they paraded into Arasaka Tower, Alt had appeared right away. Granted, she’d jacked in through an actual netrunner chair and had Nix there overseeing everything, but still…

Had Alt fucked off so far beyond the Blackwall that she didn’t know V was trying to contact her? Had she gotten rid of the link to the BBS after their last communication—was that a thing you should do to keep NetWatch off your back? Fuck, did NetWatch catch up to her? Did that mean they got Johnny, too?

"I have continued to evade NetWatch," came Alt’s disembodied voice, resounding through cyberspace around V as she materialized in front of her.

_Thank fuck._

"But time is short," the AI added. "They could detect our localnet traffic."

"I’ll be quick," V answered. "Is Johnny—"

"Yes," Alt interrupted, and V jerked her head back, narrowing her eyes at her.

"I didn’t even—"

"You are a construct now," Alt clarified, and suddenly V understood—she was an engram, just like Johnny was. Her psyche was made of data, meaning Alt could read her mind just like she had done with him. She didn’t like thinking about all that shit, but it would work in her favor now that she didn’t have to explain her crazy-ass idea to Alt.

"It is not crazy," Alt said, reading her thoughts. "Your plan should work."

"How do we get him back in—"

"You will do nothing. I will transfer his construct back into his original body."

V would have jumped for joy if she wasn’t plugged in to the net.

"There are risks," Alt continued. "Without the nanites of the Relic to repair the physical damage to his body and cellular degradation due to extended time in cold storage, his body may not be able to support the engram."

 _Shit_. "Anything else?"

"Johnny has spent a significant amount of time beyond the Blackwall. This may have affected the integrity of his engram."

"Fuck," V breathed, running a hand through her hair. "What’s the chance that I’ll get him back?"

"Based upon my scans of his body, there is a seventy percent chance it will support his engram," the AI stated. "I lack the data required to determine the status of his engram."

Seventy percent was good enough for V—she could make that work.

"Send him back, Alt."

\- - - - -

V emerged back into realspace with a start, gasping for air, breathing uneven as she regained her senses. She was warm, heat crawling up the inside of her body, but at the same time her skin was cold from the ice-bath, the conflicting sensations confusing her brain as she reacclimated to the world around her.

Panam, Carol, and Dakota were hovering over her, and behind them she saw sparks flying from the tech in the tent, warnings flashing as they overheated and malfunctioned. 

"Did it work?" V forced out, trying to see past the three women to the other tub.

"Relax, child," Carol said. "Barely jacked in when your temperature went skyward to almost a hundred and five."

Panam reached for V, steadying her as she sat up and jacked out. "Take it easy, V."

"Neural activity spiked sharply," Carol continued. "Your frontal lobe was seconds away from flowing out your ears, babe."

"Fuck, I don’t care about _my_ neural activity," V growled, swatting them all away as she climbed out of the tub. Before she could even ask about Johnny again, the monitors hooked up to him started beeping, the harsh sounds reverberating inside her head.

V practically stumbled over to his tub, her balance still a little off, and collapsed at his side. Flicking her attention between one monitor and the next, she processed the information on them as best she could. Johnny’s neural activity was there, but his body temperature, blood pressure, and all his other vitals were _fucked_.

 _Seventy percent chance_ her ass—his body couldn’t hold his engram, not in the state it was in. She should have fucking known it wouldn’t be enough. If Arasaka had cared to fix him before sticking him on ice—

"Neural activity is dropping," Dakota announced, and V’s stomach twisted.

"I need your ripper, now!" V shouted, and she heard someone shuffle out of the tent to go get him. She didn’t know who it was, her focus solely on Johnny as he lay dying all over again after being brought back from the dead for a mere minute.

Gently, she pulled the mechanical apparatus off his head, dark strands of his hair falling over his face. V brushed his hair back, shuddering when her fingers skimmed over his skin… his _warm_ skin.

She was torn out of the moment when the ripperdoc burst into the tent, and she immediately moved out of the way so he could get to work. V hovered over him, watching his every move, until Panam pulled her out of there and convinced her to have a drink with her. The beers they shared didn’t do much to calm V’s nerves, but drinking with Panam did pass the time while the ripperdoc tried to stabilize Johnny.

When V was allowed to see him again, they’d moved him from Dakota’s tent to the ripperdoc’s little clinic set-up. He’d been stripped of the clothes he’d been wearing, instead clad in a pair of loose-fitting pants, bandages and various medical machine hook-ups covering his torso. They beeped and blinked as they monitored his status, and she just stared at him as the ripperdoc explained the situation.

They didn’t know if Johnny would wake up, and they couldn’t do anything more for him with what they had access to in the Badlands. But, his body was alive— _barely_ —and there was some kind of neural activity in his brain. It was all V could have hoped for.

"You get all that?" Panam asked, and V nodded.

"We gotta get him to the city," she said, tearing her gaze from Johnny and turning it on Panam. "Vik might—"

"I’ll drive," Panam said, and V let out a breath of relief.

\- - - - -

V spent the duration of the trip back into the city in the backseat of Panam’s truck, with Johnny lying beside her, his head resting on her lap. She’d started running her fingers through his hair, and once she began, she couldn’t stop—it was just so _soft_. She didn’t remember it being like that before, but then again, she never really took the time to just run her hands through his hair… she’d been busy doing _other_ things with him.

Plus, he’d existed on the damn biochip in her head. Were they they ever even "physically" interacting at all? It seemed like they had been, but V figured those must have been some sort of shared, hyper-realistic hallucinations or something. Because now, actually touching him, feeling the smooth strands of his dark hair between her fingertips… there was no doubt that _this_ was the real thing.

She was well aware of the brief glances Panam kept giving her through the rearview mirror, but V didn’t care what the other woman saw or what she thought about what she was doing. For the first time since Mikoshi, V felt at peace. Johnny had become such an important part of her life, _of her_ , and ever since she left him behind she’d had a hole in her heart.

Back in Mikoshi, V had told Johnny that he was a piece of her own soul… and now, she finally got that piece back.

Anyone who wanted to tear her from him again could fuck off, and if they didn’t do it willingly, she would fucking make them. She wasn’t leaving him ever again, not until he woke up, at least. If— _when_ —he did, they could figure out what he wanted to do with his second chance at life and go from there.

Until then, V would be at his side, watching over him.

 _I got you, Johnny_ , she thought to herself, fingers tracing over his scalp, a sense of calm settling over her. _I got you_.


	5. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny wakes up back in his body and reunites with [V (Vira)](https://sites.google.com/view/viravolkova-v/home).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • Bit of a time skip and point of view change here, but it’s been about two weeks since V got Johnny’s body and got his engram back inside! The whole time he’s basically been at Vik’s healing from the injuries he got before Arasaka used Soulkiller on him and the whole process of putting his engram back in his body—kind of like a medically induced coma until he was ready to naturally wake up.  
> • Also, it’s briefly referenced, but Vira and Johnny were _totally_ sleeping together while he was still in her head.
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Johnny got a whiff of his surroundings first, the sharp tang of antiseptic assaulting his nose. Sounds came next—the hum of machinery, a steady and repetitive beeping, and quiet voices that he recognized but couldn’t place. Then came the wheeling of a chair, a sharp curse, and frantic footsteps out of wherever he was. That was followed by more movement, and then he felt hands poking and prodding at him, but he couldn’t muster the strength to slap them away.

He managed to get his eyes open, and he squinted against the bright lights shining into them. His vision focused, and he recognized Vik standing above him, the ripperdoc trying to get his attention. Misty appeared in his field of view next, and before he could even try and process what was happening, another face emerged between the other two, a face that he’d recognize anywhere.

 _V_.

Johnny’s world instantly narrowed to _her_ , and he took her in—her hair framing half her face, the replica of his Samurai jacket over a plain gray tank top, and his dogtags dangling from her neck where they belonged. She looked just like she did when he last saw her… in Mikoshi.

_Fuck!_

How the hell was he seeing her? Did she stick him back in her body and now he was seeing her the way she used to see him?

The sound of her voice—fuck, _her voice_ —momentarily pulled Johnny from his spiraling thoughts. She was calling his name, trying to get his attention, and without thinking, he reached for her, grabbing her by the arm. She felt solid, but he’d always been able to feel her before, too, and his stomach started to twist at the thought of her being stuck in his head like he’d been in hers.

"The fuck did you do?" he growled, his throat dry and itchy.

Before V could answer, Vik was reaching for him, but she shot him a look and he backed off. If Vik could see her—

"What, no thank you for getting your body back?" V said, the corner of her mouth quirking up into a smirk as she glanced down to where he’d grabbed her.

Following her gaze, Johnny saw his metal hand— _The Hand_ —grasping her arm, and he blinked dumbly at it. He felt the warmth of her skin through the receptors just beneath the metal, and met her eyes again, his brow furrowed as he processed her words and what he was physically seeing and feeling.

"Johnny?" she asked, lips pressing together into a thin line. "Johnn—"

He cut her off, releasing her arm only to slide his hand to the back of her neck and pull her in for a kiss. His lips met hers— _Christ,_ were they always that fucking _soft_?—a sound rumbling deep in his chest at the contact, and he pushed himself up off the chair and closer to V, desperate to _feel_ her.

And fuck, did she feel _amazing_. The way her hair brushed against the side of his face sent tingles down his spine, and her hot breath mingling with his own sent a surge of heat throughout his body. She raked her fingers against his scalp at the nape of his neck and his eyes practically rolled to the back of his head behind his shut eyelids.

Johnny could have spent the rest of his life right there in that moment, but _he needed to breathe_ , and V was literally taking his breath away.

They broke apart for air, foreheads pressed against each other, and she stared at him with those golden-brown eyes of hers. He never thought he’d see them— _her_ —again, but here he was, helpless to do anything but stare back at her as she looked at him. Much to his dismay, he couldn’t feel what she was feeling anymore, but he knew the look in her eyes, was familiar with the emotions swirling in them.

"Fuck, I missed you, dick," V breathed.

Johnny grinned. "Missed you, too, cunt."

She snorted a laugh, a smile spreading across her face, and _fuck_ , he wanted to _feel_ it, to crawl back inside her head again. It would take some getting used to, being separate from her like he was now, but if it meant that they were both alive? Fuck it, he’d adjust.

"Don’t wanna interrupt," came Vik’s voice, "but I still need to finish checkin’ him out."

V pulled back, standing up straight and Johnny could have punched the ripperdoc for interrupting the moment… he settled for a glare instead.

His expression softened when V leaned against the ripper’s chair, watching over Vik’s every move. Unfortunately, Vik wasn’t going fast enough, and Johnny very quickly remembered how much he didn’t like the clinic, the dark, underground room reminding him of places he’d rather forget.

"You all right, Silverhand?" Vik asked, eyeing him through his glasses.

Sitting up straighter, Johnny puffed his chest out, even though he wished he had his own aviators right in that moment—his bulletproof vest, too, not the flimsy syn-cotton tank he was wearing."'M fuckin' great," he answered, ignoring the way his hands were starting to get clammy. "Just got my body back."

Vik just hummed in agreement and continued what he was doing. Misty stood near V, and she was watching him, a thoughtful expression on her face. It was like she could see right through him, and it made Johnny more uncomfortable than he already was.

V though, reached for his hand with hers. He felt some of the tension leave his body when she intertwined their fingers together, and being in that basement clinic wasn’t as bad as it had been a moment ago.

In fact, Johnny spent the rest of the time Vik examined him in complete _awe_ at the way her hand felt in his. He marveled at the texture of her skin against his, the warmth of it, the shape of her fingers and how they fit so well with his own.

They’d touched before, when he was just a digital ghost inside her head, and it had felt real, but this… _this_ was something else entirely.

"You two should get some fresh air," Misty announced when Vik declared Johnny good to go, and Johnny couldn’t have agreed more.

"Do you mind if we use the roof?" V asked, and Misty shook her head. Pulling on his hand, she led him out of the clinic and up to the roof where they’d made the decision to attack Arasaka Tower together to get to Mikoshi.

Just like that day, the roof was a welcome change to Vik’s clinic, and the feeling of fresh air in Johnny’s lungs—as fresh as it could get in Night City, at least—was something else he took the moment to enjoy. Between that and V’s hand still in his… he was in fucking _heaven_.

Breathing in a deep breath, he glanced over at V. She sat beside him, her gaze glued to him, taking him in.

"You’re starin’," Johnny huffed, releasing the air he held in his chest.

She just shrugged. "Can’t help it."

He turned his full attention to her. "How long’s it been?"

"About two months."

 _"Fuck_."

"Yeah," V breathed. "Didn’t even know your body was out there until a couple weeks ago. Long story, but I stole some data from the Crystal Palace in exchange for info on where you were."

Johnny jerked his head back. "The Crystal Palace?" he asked, gesturing to the sky. "The one in space?"

"The one and only."

"Tellin’ me you pulled off a heist on the Crystal Palace? _Without_ me?"

Snorting, V rolled her eyes at him. "You weren’t around."

Johnny sat back in his chair, impressed—his little merc was a fucking _badass_. "Fuck, V," he started, eyeing her with a smirk. "Tell me you saved somethin’ as exciting for us to do now that I’m back."

"Had to break into 'Saka Tower again, but I did leave the place standing," she said, grinning. "We could always go back and blow it to high heaven."

He chuckled. "You say the sweetest things to me, V."

A light laugh escaped her lips, and the sound was like music to Johnny’s ears. His gaze dropped to her mouth and he leaned over the edge of his chair, giving their conjoined hands a tug, urging her closer to him. V got the memo, smirking as she leaned over, disentangling their fingers only to fist her hand in his hair and hold him close as she kissed him.

Johnny practically shivered when her mouth covered his— _fuck_ , having a body again really had it’s perks—and he slid his hand up around her neck, the heat from her skin and her raging pulse under his fingertips sending a jolt of desire through his body.

He may not have been in V’s head anymore, but there was still _one_ way he could be inside her, and if just kissing her had him this riled up, Johnny could only imagine what actually fucking her would be like.

He was just about to pull her out of her chair and onto his lap when she abruptly pulled back and started coughing, just like she used to when she’d have relic malfunctions.

All thoughts of sex flew out of his head, and faster than he realized he could move, he was kneeling in front of her, his hand on her thigh, chrome thumb running soothing circles over her pants, his organic hand reaching for her arm. He felt his heart beating frantically, his chest tight, and all he could do was watch and try to comfort her as she hacked into her hand, just like he used to do.

"V?" he asked, when the coughing fit seemed to pass, and she swallowed hard, shaking her head.

"I’m fine."

"The fuck you are," he spat, metal fingers wrapping around her wrist. Johnny pulled her hand forward, revealing her bloody palm, and she looked away from him, unable to meet his eyes.

"Can we not do this now, Johnny?" V started. "You’re finally back and I don’t wanna ruin the moment."

Standing, he started back towards the elevator. "Fine, I’ll ruin it."

"What’re you doin?"

"Gonna ask Vik what’s wrong with you," he called back over his shoulder, and he heard her groan and stand up.

"It’s the fucking biochip!" V shouted, and he stopped in his tracks, turning to look at her. She stepped up to him with a sigh and ran her hand through her hair. "It’s still fuckin’ killin’ me," she said, and his stomach dropped.

Johnny swallowed hard past the knot forming in his throat. He’d assumed that since she’d somehow brought him back that she’d already solved the biochip problem. It was why he’d stayed back in cyberspace in the first place, so she could have more time to find a way to survive. The fact that she was still _dying_ didn’t even cross his mind… until now.

"You remember what Alt said?" V continued, gaze dropping to the ground. "I’d only get six months to live."

"And you wasted two of them bringing me back?" Johnny shouted, anger flaring within him.

V’s eyes shot to his, and she glared at him, her lips pursing. "Yeah, I fuckin’ did!" she yelled back, stepping closer to him.

"Shoulda been lookin’ for ways to save _yourself_ , not me!" He leaned down, getting in her face. "I sacrificed myself for you, for fuck’s sake!"

" _Fuck_ , Johnny, I know!" she shouted, shoving him in the chest. He wasn’t expecting it and stumbled back a few steps, and she stalked forward, still coming at him. "You have _no idea_ what it was like after Mikoshi," V breathed, chest heaving. "You were gone and I was so alone, so _empty_ … a fucking piece of me was missing."

Johnny furrowed his brows, his chest tightening at her words—he couldn’t feel it, but he could _see_ the pain she was feeling in that moment. It _killed_ him that she had suffered, and that it was because of _him_ in the first place.

"I lost my shit, okay?" V continued. "Went off the fuckin’ deep end, and the only thing that kept me from blowin’ my damn brains out was what you said to me… wasn’t gonna let your sacrifice be for nothin’."

"Oh, V," Johnny muttered, bringing his hand up to her face, brushing his fingers against her cheek. She briefly closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, his heart skipping a beat at the gesture, and he cupped her cheek in earnest, desperate to feel more of her.

"When I fount out about you, that I might be able to give you the second chance you deserved," she started, golden-brown eyes on his again, "I just… _fuck_ , I just wanted you back, Johnny."

Without a second thought, Johnny wrapped his arms around V and pulled her into a hug. She sighed contently and held him back, and he was suddenly glad that he was wearing that stupid syn-cotton tank, the thin fabric barely separating him from her. He reveled in the feeling of her breath on his neck, the way her fingers dug into his back, the feeling of her in his arms.

Still, it wasn’t close enough, and once again he wished he was inside her head again.

How fucked up was _that_? She’d gotten him his body back and here he was, wishing he was back in her head.

"This is gonna sound fucked up, but I almost wish you were still in my head," V murmured, her breath tickling his neck, and Johnny couldn’t help but laugh. "What’s so funny, dickface?" she asked, pulling back just enough to look at him.

"Was just thinkin’ the same thing."

She snorted, settling back in against him. "Don’t get me wrong, this is great. It’s just… not close enough? I dunno how to explain it."

Johnny hummed in agreement, dipping down to press a kiss to her neck, his mind shifting focus. "I know one way we can get closer," he purred, continuing to tease her, hands slipping to her behind. "How I can be inside ya again."

" _Christ,_ Johnny," V breathed, _almost_ moaning, " _'course_ you wanna get your dick wet."

"It’s been fifty-four years, V," he argued, slipping his chrome arm under her shirt, delighting in the way she shivered as he traced his metal fingers over her back.

She pulled back and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Fifty-four years?" she asked.

"For my _body_ ," he clarified, and she rolled her eyes.

Her holo beeped, and she disentangled herself from him, swatting his hands away when he tried to keep her pressed against him.

"It’s Vik," she said, reading the message. "Definitely thinks we’re up here fuckin’."

Johnny laughed and V glared at him before clearing her throat.

"Says you should rest and get some food in your body. That you gotta get used to doin’ normal things again," she explained. "Started off with 'Don’t know what you’re doin' up there' so he _totally_ thinks we’re fuckin'."

"I _tried_."

" _Johnny_."

Laughing again, he held his hands up in defeat.

"Never should have told him about us," V said with a sigh, and Johnny shrugged.

"Fuckin’ a construct livin’ on a biochip in your head? Couldn’t have been the weirdest shit he’s heard."

She huffed. "Prolly not." V looked at him, taking him in. "He’s right, though. We should get you some food, let you rest. I can fill you in on everything you missed."

Johnny smirked at her. "Like that Crystal Palace job?"

V smiled back. "Now _that_ was somethin’," she said, grabbing his hand. He let her lead him towards the elevator… he’d let her lead him _anywhere_.

"What’re we eatin’?" Johnny asked as she hit call button.

V turned to face him, lips quirked into a half-smile. "You pick," she answered. "It’s your first real meal in fifty-four years, after all."

The elevator doors opened, and Johnny pulled her inside, pinning her up against the wall, glancing down at her with a suggestive look. "I’ve got some… _ideas_ ," he said, waiting for her to roll her eyes and tell him off again.

Instead, V just laughed, a smile brightening up her face. _Christ_ , it was a sight, a contagious one, and he found himself smiling back at her.

"Fuck, I missed you," V breathed, pulling him into a kiss. Johnny savored every second of it, before they had to pull back for a break to breathe.

"I missed you, too, V," he muttered, nuzzling his face against hers. "I missed you, too."


	6. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [V (Vira)](https://sites.google.com/view/viravolkova-v/home) and Johnny ~celebrate~ their reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • This is… the _filthiest_ smut I’ve ever written. I blame it on Johnny being Johnny. (I had some input from the Cyberpunk discord since is was the first time I wrote something like this)  
> • I’ve mentioned it in a previous chapter, but Vira and Johnny were totally sleeping together while he was in her head, so this is the first time they get to do it with both of them having their own bodies.  
> • They’re also completely in love with each other but haven’t admitted it to each other yet. They’re not good with ~feelings~ okay? (It does happen eventually though, I’ll probably write it.)
> 
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Johnny missed eating food.

V took him to Tom’s Diner, and his mouth started to water the moment his nose was bombarded with the scent of the greasy SCOP burgers that hung in the air.

He’d experienced the smell and taste of food through V, but it was always subdued—and delayed, which was a bizarre sensation. But now, he smelled the syn-meat of burgers through his own nose, tasted them with his own mouth, and it was _fucking amazing_.

V ate her burger and watched him eat his with a grin on her face, laughing at the occasional groans of pure pleasure he let out as he _tasted_ again.

When they were done at Tom’s Diner, they made the short drive back to V’s apartment. Johnny watched as she drove, taking in the way she tapped her thumbs on the steering wheel to the beat of the music from the radio, her head gently bopping along as well.

Her hair was blocking his view of her face, and Johnny had to resist the urge to reach over and tuck the strands behind her ear. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stop there, not with how electrifying it had felt to touch her back on the roof above Misty’s shop. His fingers twitched—he was _itching_ to feel her again, to taste her, to—

"Home sweet home," V announced, pulling the car into a parking spot in the parking garage of her apartment’s megabuilding.

Johnny didn’t even realize they’d arrived at their destination, too distracted by thoughts of what he wanted to do with V. Turning her attention to him, she took in the way he was looking at her and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, I know _that_ look," she started, shifting in her seat. "Vik said to feed you and then rest, and that’s what we’re doin’." Abruptly, she got out of the car and Johnny climbed out after her. "Not gonna let your body crap out on you now that you got it back."

"'M fine," Johnny said, stepping around the front of the car to the driver’s side. "'Sides," he continued, voice low as he leaned over her, hands against the car, trapping her between the vehicle and his arms, "I’m not done eatin' yet."

He still needed _dessert_.

"Christ, Johnny," she breathed, eyes flicking to his mouth. He grinned, and she licked her lips, shaking her head before she finally gave in. "Fuck it," she growled, shooting forward, hands grabbing either side of his head and pulling him into a kiss. It was over way too soon, V pulling back before he had a chance to really feel her up and tease her tongue with his.

She grabbed his hand and led him towards the elevator, but Johnny had no interest in waiting until they made it up to the eighth floor—he’d ridden that damn thing with her a hundred times when he was in her head, he knew how long it took. The moment the elevator doors closed behind them he was on her again, his lips on hers, hands tugging her close as they roamed her body.

Despite his efforts, V managed to hold him off from doing anything more than getting handsy until they made it back to her apartment, and when she finally got the damn door open, they stumbled inside, still all over each other. Johnny bumped into something and pulled away long enough to look down at the floor and see a pair of cardboard boxes filled with… he had no idea. For a split second he wondered what they were, noting that they weren’t there before, and then the fleeting thought left his mind, his attention back on V.

Backing up against the wall, she pulled him against her and he happily obliged, desperate to be near her. Their lips found each other’s again, hands reaching for anything they could reach to keep each other close. Having her against the wall like that, with her body pressed up against his with barely any space between them was _intoxicating_.

But Johnny wanted more.

"Gonna eat your pussy till you’re screamin’ my name," he said into her neck, teeth grazing over her raging pulse. "Then I’m gonna bury my cock so deep inside you that—"

" _Johnny_ ," V interrupted, pulling his head back from her by his hair. Her chest was heaving against his, her face flushed, but her lips were turned up into a wry smile. "Put that filthy mouth of yours to use, yeah?"

Smirking, Johnny lurched at her, mouth on hers as he slid his hands up her stomach and chest, stopping to give her tits a squeeze over her cropped tank top before sliding her jacket off. It dropped to the floor and he followed it, kneeling down in front of V, his hands quickly working at undoing her belt. V wasn’t wasting any time either, kicking off her steel-toed boots as he got the belt loose and her pants undone.

Johnny pressed teasing kisses to her exposed stomach as he shimmied her pants and underwear over her hips and down her legs, urging her to step out of them. He tossed them off to the side dramatically, and she laughed, eyes landing on his as he stared up at her. He held her gaze, her pupils blown so wide that her normally golden-brown gaze was almost black.

Without looking away, he palmed her ass, before sliding _the Hand_ hand down to hook her leg over his shoulder. He wrapped his metal arm securely around her thigh and delved in to her cunt, unable to stop himself from groaning at the taste of her.

It was _fucking amazing_ , so much more intense now that he had his body back, and Johnny loved the way she breathed his name, practically keening against him, her hands flying to his head. He liked it when she was practically ripping his hair out of his head, the perfect balance between pain and pleasure, and he slowly worked to get her to that point with his lips and tongue.

"V, you taste fucking delicious," he said into her pussy, groaning into her again, the vibrations from his voice sending her into a frenzy. He slipped his fingers inside her and had to tighten the grip his chrome arm had on her because she started grinding her hips onto his face, her fingers tangled in his hair just the way he liked. He had V moaning, cursing, and saying his name over and over in that quick, breathy way that had his cock hard in his pants, and it all just spurred Johnny on.

He brought her to the edge, and when he curled his fingers in just the right way while sucking on her clit, she went toppling over it. She shuddered, clenching around his fingers, his name falling from her lips again.

It was music to his ears, and he looked up at her, watching her with her head thrown back against the wall, her chest heaving. He _really_ should have taken off her tank top and bra so he had a better view of her tits, but still, Johnny reveled in the moment. He breathed her in, continuing to lazily bring her down with his tongue and lips, extending her pleasure until it was _just_ too much.

V whined, and he turned his attention to her thighs, kissing and nibbling at her. Her one leg that was holding her up was shaking, and Johnny sucked hard at the skin there, humming in contentment when a splotchy red mark started to appear. Briefly, he wondered how long it would last—they never lasted long when he was just a digital ghost in her head.

She tugged on his hair to get his attention and Johnny looked up at V, his eyes meeting hers. He wiped his mouth and beard with the back of his hand and grinned at her, and she let out a shuddering breath at the sight of him.

"Your cock… inside me… _now_ ," V ordered, and her words made his stomach twist, his heart skipping a beat.

"Love it when you beg for me," he purred against her thigh.

She rolled her eyes, swatting him on the shoulder. "Oh, Johnny, fuck me, _please_ ," she said mockingly, putting on a fake pout as she bat her eyelashes at him.

Taking her leg off his shoulder, he stood up and hooked it around his waist, and she did the same with her other leg, his hands grabbing her ass for for support. "Not nice, V," he said, giving her butt a squeeze as he buried his face in her neck and pressed his hips against hers.

Her breath hitched, and she swallowed hard. "It’s been too long," she said, arms wrapping around his shoulders. "And you feel…"

She didn’t need to say it—he knew what she was thinking. He still couldn’t believe he was actually there, for real, and that he could actually touch her. Fuck knows whatever they were doing before when they touched, because it was nothing like this. Having the ability to truly interact with V, to _really_ feel her under his fingertips… it was more than he could have ever asked for.

Johnny kissed her, slow at first, almost tenderly, his entire body shuddering when she sighed into the kiss and pulled him closer, her fingers toying with the hair at the base of his neck. He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, but every second they did he was overwhelmed by _V_ and he _loved_ it.

V sucked on his bottom lip as she pulled back from the kiss and he growled. Humming, she pressed her lips to his throat, grazing her teeth over his Adam’s apple as he swallowed hard. "Fuck me, Johnny," she breathed.

He felt the words go right to his cock, and he gripped her tight, pulling her off the wall. She smiled against his skin and started kissing her way up nis neck towards his ear as he carried her across the apartment.

"Couch," V whispered, her breath tickling his ear, and Johnny glanced over at her bed. It was covered in more boxes—he didn’t have time to process that observation, because she started nibbling on his ear and he almost tripped on the stairs leading down to the small living area.

" _Fuck_ , V."

Laughing, V continued her teasing. "Hurry _up_."

"Bossy bitch," he muttered, stepping around the coffee table to the couch. He felt her teeth dig into his neck, hard enough to leave a mark, and he groaned as he fell onto the couch with her in his lap. "You’re gonna pay for that."

She sat up and pulled her cropped tank top over her head in one smooth motion, his eyes immediately drawn to his dogtags falling onto her chest between her bra-covered tits. V grabbed him by the chin and turned his face towards her. "I’m countin’ on it."

Oh, it was _on_.

Johnny immediately grabbed her by the neck, chrome fingers wrapping around her throat to pull her in for a rough kiss as he almost ripped off her bra. He cupped her in his organic hand, his thumb brushing over her nipple as he took in the sight of her bare chest.

"Fuck, I missed your tits," he sighed, and she laughed—fucking _laughed_ , with his hand around her throat. He let her neck go only to pull her close and close his mouth around her, biting down around her nipple, and that laugh turned into a hiss. He soothed over the bite with his lips and tongue, and then spent time re-acquainting himself with her tits while she sat in his lap, squirming and grinding against his dick.

Johnny ended up grinding back, he couldn’t help it—he needed to get inside her _now_.

V was of the same mindset, having pulled his shirt over his head, shifting back so he could reach the ties to the syn-cotton sweatpants they’d put him in. He’d started to untie the knot at the top of the pants, but the damn thing wasn’t coming undone.

"For fuck’s sake," he muttered, wishing he could just _will_ his clothes away like he used to.

V wasn’t having it, swatting his fingers out of the way to do it herself, practically ripping the knot open, which only turned Johnny on more. As soon as the stupid knot was out of the way, they both maneuvered around to shove the pants and his underwear down below his hips and over his ass, finally freeing his cock.

Without wasting a second, she wrapped her fingers around him and _Jesus fucking Christ_ , he had to will himself to not come from that alone. V sank onto him and a moan was ripped from deep in his chest, matching the low, long sound she released.

For a moment, they didn’t move. She gripped the back of the couch with one hand, the other having flown to his shoulder, her fingers digging into his skin. It was definitely going to leave a mark, just like he probably was going to leave marks on her hips with the way he was grasping her. Johnny couldn’t help it—it was overwhelming, being inside her, _back_ inside her. Whether it was her cunt or in her head, _this_ was where he was supposed to be.

V rocked her hips and Johnny’s head fell back, her name slipping from his lips.

" _Fuck_ , you feel…" he started, unable to finish, blinded by the sensation of her.

"Yeah, it’s—" her words cut off, and she moaned, her eyes fluttering closed.

Johnny slid his hands up her back and pulled her close, capturing her lips with his as they rolled their hips against each other. The kiss quickly grew sloppy, but neither of them seemed to care, too busy holding each other and chasing their release together.

His senses were flooded with her—the taste of her lips and skin, the way she felt against him, the fucking sounds she was making—and it was _so much_. Johnny knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, but V wasn’t as close just yet.

Stopping, he shifted upwards and flipped them so that V was on her back and he was over her. His cock slipped out of her and he lined back up and thrust back in as she hooked her legs around his waist, drawing him in. He used his metal arm to support his weight as he started driving into her, his other hand sliding underneath her to arch her against him to get that angle she liked.

"Johnny, fuck, _harder_ ," V moaned, and he complied, fucking her harder and faster, thrusting as deep as he could get. She clutched at him, her fingernails raking down his back as she met his hips with hers. They were a mess of pants, moans, and curses, and Johnny felt that familiar tightening in his groin… he was going to lose it any minute now.

"Come for me, Vira," he breathed into her neck, his voice rough and gravelly, knowing _exactly_ what saying her name like that did to her.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," she cried, snaking a hand between them. She started touching herself, and moments later she was clenching around him, cursing again as she came. That was it for him, and Johnny thrust a final time, grunting through his release as he spilled inside her.

He collapsed on top of her, and V ran her fingers over his back and through his hair as they both gasped for air. They were sticky, sweaty, and smelled of sex, but Johnny didn’t give a shit. This—the typical gross stuff that came with sex—didn’t happen when they’d fucked when he was in her head, not like this, at least. And to be honest, he enjoyed being pressed up naked against V, even with the "gross" stuff.

Well, he was almost naked. His pants and underwear were still around his legs, never having made it completely off his body, and he tried kicking them off, along with his shoes. V huffed a laugh at his attempt, and when he finally was free of the damn clothes he settled against her again, his head resting in the crook of her neck.

Johnny lost track of how long they laid there, content to be in each other’s arms. The only reason they even moved was because his arm started to fall asleep—now _that_ was something to experience again. He shifted, sliding it out from where it was still lodged beneath V’s body and she moved, shimmying over so they could both fit on the couch somewhat comfortably. Looking down at her, Johnny brushed her disheveled hair back into place, a smirk on his lips.

"Fuck, V. That was _good_ ," he said. She hummed in agreement, a satisfied smile on her face. "Just gonna get better from here, too—once I get a feel for my body again."

" _Please_ ," she started, pinning him with a stare. "Like you don’t already think you’ve got a feel for it."

Johnny grinned. "Still got it after fifty-four years."

"Fuckin’ hell," she said, rolling her eyes.

He sniggered, taking her hand, metal fingers slipping between hers. He caught sight of the tattoo on her forearm, the words "Johnny + V" still there, enclosed by that dumb little heart he’d drawn out for Cassius Ryder to ink onto her during his wild night in the driver’s seat of her body. She’d broken the silent treatment she’d been giving him at the time to yell at him for it… yet she never got rid of it. The fact that it was still there had his heart doing somersaults in his chest, a genuine smile on his lips.

He tugged her hand closer, and pressed his lips to her wrist, and then again up the inside of her forearm, until he reached the tattoo. V watched him press his lips to her skin, and when he finally kissed the tattoo she shivered in his arms, her eyes fluttering closed as she released a shuddering breath.

"You cold?"

Opening her eyes, she turned her golden-brown gaze on him, a soft smile on her lips. "Not anymore," she sighed.

It was fucking insane how two simple words had his chest constricting, and he swallowed hard, giving her hand a squeeze. V settled back against him and he held her close, taking time to survey the apartment from where they laid on the couch.

It was mostly the same as he remembered, except for the various boxes scattered about—by the desk, the wardrobe, the bed. It was why they were on the couch in the first place.

"What’s with all the boxes?" he asked.

"I was… gonna leave Night City."

Johnny pulled back to look down at her, his brows furrowed. "You were?"

Sighing, V disentangled herself from him and sat up on the couch next. He frowned—he didn’t like the fact that she wasn’t in his arms anymore, and he sure as hell didn’t like how she wasn’t looking him in the eye.

"Was s’posed to be in Arizona right now," V murmured, glancing around at the boxes.

"Arizona?"

She ran her hand through her hair and looked at him. "'Bout a month ago, Panam called, said the Aldecaldos had some contacts out there that might be able to help with the biochip. We were gonna go, but… I couldn’t leave." V’s eyes dropped, and she looked down at her hands in her lap, her hair falling into her face. "Not yet, anyway," she added, quietly.

She told him he was gone for two months. If Panam called her a month ago, and she found out about him only a few weeks ago… _fuck,_ she’d stayed for him. V had put off a chance at saving herself to bring him back.

He thought about her coughing fit on the roof earlier and guilt settled into his stomach. Between her taking care of him since he woke up and their reunion sex, her condition had been put on the back-burner. But, now that Johnny was back in his own body, it was V’s turn to get what she needed to stay alive, and he was going to make sure that happened, whether that meant going to Arizona or something else. He would find a way, _no matter what_.

"Guess we’re goin’ to Arizona," Johnny announced, and V snapped her gaze up to him, brows furrowed.

" _We_?"

"Yeah, _we_ ," he started, huffing. "By some fuckin’ miracle, ya got me my body back. Ya gave me a second chance—"

"That you can do whatever you want with," V said, shooting up off the couch. She walked away from him, the neon city lights shining through the window bathing her bare skin in a colorful glow. "You don’t owe me anything, Johnny," she continued, shoulders slumped forward as she wrapped her arms around herself. "You’ve saved my life enough, we’re even."

Johnny was off the couch in an instant, turning her towards him, shaking his head. "This ain’t some tit for tat bullshit, V," he started. Looking into her eyes, he brought his hand up to her face, running his fingers over her cheek. "I just got you back… I ain’t losin’ you now."

The corner of V’s lips curled into a small smile, and she leaned into his touch. Johnny fully cupped her face with his hand, and she let out a soft breath that tickled his skin. _Fuck_ , it was such a simple thing, but it sent a shiver down his spine.

""Kay. Arizona it is," she said, and he smiled back at her—he couldn’t help it. "I’ll call Panam," she began, pulling away from him, "tell her we can finally leave." V went to find her holo from her discarded clothes but Johnny grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to him, burying his face in her neck as he slid his arms around her.

"Call Panam tomorrow," he growled, and she let out a breathless laugh.

"You haven’t fuckin’ changed."

"Like you don’t want my cock again," Johnny said, drawing _the Hand_ over her stomach, loving the way she quivered at his touch.

Turning around, V draped her arms over his shoulders and looked up at him with a wry smile."Sure you can handle round two so soon?" she asked, eyes dipping down to take him in. "You _just_ woke up and—"

"I can fuckin’ handle it," he snapped, and she grinned at him.

"Then fuck me, Johnny."

\- - - - -

They had gone at each other some more before they showered and collapsed into bed, and once they were there, cuddled up together under the blankets, it didn’t take long for Johnny to pass out. Vik had been right—he needed rest.

V laid on his chest as he slept, listening to the sound of his slow, deep breaths, and the thumping of his heartbeat, strong and steady in his chest. Two normal things, so simple, but _amazing_ to hear because they meant he was there, he was _real_ , and he was with her.

She’d thrown her leg over his and her fingers were busy tracing over the various scars on his torso as she listened to the soothing sounds of him being alive. V was familiar with each scar, having experienced Johnny’s memories of receiving each one. Her fingertips grazed over the very last one that he got, from that fucker Adam Smasher, and she frowned, pushing the thought of Johnny’s death out of her head.

Despite everything, she had managed to bring him back. Things were different now, with him in his own body instead of occupying her head, but they would adjust. If they could survive sharing a brain, they could survive _this_.

And although the Relic was still killing her, there was hope in Arizona. She—no, _her and Johnny_ —would go there and give that lead a shot. If that didn’t work out… well Johnny sure seemed hell bent figuring something out.

His words from before echoed in her mind, and V smiled to herself, that sharp something in her chest twisting around her heart. She nestled into Johnny’s side, breathing him in deeply, and closed her eyes, letting sleep start to take ahold of her.

V didn’t know what their future held… but it seemed they would be facing it _together_.


End file.
